It is estimated that there are over 54,000,000 persons in the United States seventeen years or older who smoke tobacco in the form of cigarettes, cigars, or via pipes. The hazards of tobacco smoking due to coal tars, carbon monoxide, and nicotine are now well-known. Tobacco use leads to physiological addiction and/or psychological dependence. Many of these persons are also overweight.
Even social tobacco smoking of two or more cigarettes is often followed by an escalation to where people become addicted and/or psychologically dependent. This includes use of cigars and pipes.
A large variety of methods and apparatus have been used to stop people from tobacco smoking. These range from psychological to chemical approaches. However, the nicotine withdrawal syndrome and/or weight gain and/or the pleasures missed such as taste are so severe that no one method or any combinations of methods have been successful to stop many millions of tobacco smokers from continuing.
The difficulties inherent in ending the use of tobacco and its nicotine content in almost all cases are (a) nicotine withdrawal syndrome appear such as increased tension, irritability, restlessness, intense craving, depression, bradycardia, hypotension, constipation, sleep disturbance, EEG changes, hypoglycemia, hypocalcemia, decreased oxygen consumption and/or (b) increase in body weight and/or (c) the pleasures missed such as taste.